NYC!
by LolaBeth
Summary: Jesse, ceecee, paul and Suze stay in a dorm in NYC. But its haunted and got a mystery waiting to be unfolded. But can Jesse keep Suze away from evil paul's clutchs. Or will Suze stay with her dreamy badass
1. Chapter 1

Calling all Paul and Suze fans

_**Hi this is my NEW story when Paul and Jesse and Suze all end up in New York collage. **_

"**Querida!" Jesse roared throwing a cushion at me. I looked around, we were in the same dorm in NYC and I was stretched on the couch in my green tank top and black boxer shorts. I and Jesse have been dating since like the tenth grade, we're graduating next year. Jesse wants to be a historian and I'm going to become an interior designer. We share this dorm with Paul and Ceecee, it's like this five bedroom dorm that's got to be the most adorable dorm in NYC. "Morning, Miss. Sleepy Simon!" Paul snapped falling down next to me and handing me Elle décor. I smiled at him and grabbed the magazine. This morning Paul was wearing a black polo shirt, Ralph Laurent, no doubt and black jeans which were probably from Abercrombie & Flitch. Oh then those white, designer sneakers. O.k. I can't just look at a piece of clothing and know the designer, but it had been me who had dragged Paul shopping on THE fifth avenue. And from now on I took him shopping all he had to do was flash his plastic which his parents filled monthly. Paul was never short of a dime. But Jesse had taken out a student loan and bought second hand clothes, and only had cheap aftershave. "Look Susanna I need my shirts cleaned!" Jesse shouted as me and Paul both started reading my magazine, he was just glancing at it, but Jesse never paid attention to it! "She's not a slave anyway we got the weekend of. So shut it cowboy!" Paul shouted back taking out his copy of the New York Times. As well as the courses in interior designing I also worked for Klein& co. the best interior designers in the city. I was an assistant for THE Thomas Charles Klein, also known as Uncle Tommy to Paul. Paul's mom and uncle were the owners of Klein& co. He'd only told me after I got an interview and then he put in a "word" for me. Mr. Klein and his sister, Paul's mom (Mrs. Victoria Klein Slater) were the king and queen of interior designing. The most successful siblings of the interior industry. **

**Paul, on the other hand "worked" at his dad's place, a HUGE cargo shipping business. Then there was Jesse a part time nurse, so desperate for the money he even worked in a bar at night. **

"**Look I'm going shopping; you guys want to join me?" I asked walking to my room.**

"**You spend TOO much!" Jesse exclaimed shaking his head. Here we go again…**

"**Yeah, why not?" Paul said grinning. **

**I winked at him and quickly showered and put on a new pink Kate Spade dress I had bought last week and a cream colored light coat from Saks with my pink jimmy choo's. **

**Then just a touch of Clinique mascara and pink lip-gloss. I grabbed the pink Gucci clutch mom had given me last Christmas and walked out of my spacey room to see Ceecee all red in her sweats. "Hey darling, what's wrong?" I asked as Jesse handed her a glass of water. "I went running with Adam, he proposed! I accepted!" she said heavily breathing and falling on the couch. Well she was 21, not 15… So I didn't get the surprise. Yeah well this city's full of surprises; I'd know I grew up in Brooklyn. "That's great darling!" I squealed looking at the tiny diamond ring. Well she and Adam were so helplessly in love, what could you expect? I wasn't getting tied down till I was ATLEAST twenty nine. **

"**I'm going to get changed then going to see him." She said breathing heavily. **

"**O.k. congratulations!" I squealed dragging Paul out by the neck of his shirt. "That ring **

**Was tiny," I hissed, "Not even from Tiffany's!" How could Adam get her a cheap ring? **

"**The shock horror, anyway were we shopping today?" Paul asked as we stood in front of the busy road. "Saks and Gucci." I said simply. Just as we were going to get Paul's new black Mercedes Benz convertible, a black limo pulled up in front of us with the number plate saying KLEIN. The chauffeur opened the car door and inside sat Thomas who beckoned us inside. "Well look Paul, you've grown. Anyway Suzie I want you to supervise the decorating of this apartment on fourth, I'm willing to pay you and promote you if you do well. What do you say my petite Star?" Thomas asked. OHMIGOD!! A promotion!!**

"**I think I'll accept." I replied. Thomas smiled and glared at his nephew who had helped himself to the Veuve and was trying to feed Victoria's poodle Cristal. Well atleast I had Paul for company…**

**A couple of hours later I and Paul were laying on the Cantons king size bed drinking mojitos. The whole penthouse looked adorable, thanks to me. The Castons would be back tomorrow and everything was awaiting them and their new baby. And I'd finished my first project. **

"**Well done, Suze, can we go back now?" Paul asked pouring us both dirty martinis that he'd bought earlier on for us. "Why?" I asked taking in the scenery by staring out the window. Then Paul leaned in and kissed me. O.k. we started slowly, at first…**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY ROOM!" a woman yelled walking into the room. Whoops the Cantons were home early…**


	2. Chapter 2

New York City (Continued

_**New York City (Continued!)**_

Thank you girls who reviewed!

Uniqueillusion- I'm glad you like the plot.

Jexseymysterious, Raindrops, and the rest of you fantastic girls!

"We were SO close." I yelled as we got into Paul's Mercedes. "I know I swear she's going to tell mom!" Paul exclaimed as we sped of towards the traffic. My life is over because if Mrs. Slater finds out then my whole career is over which will mean my entire life will have no meaning. GOD! When was I this dramatic? Chill girl.

Wait, Chill… I just kissed Paul and I'm dating Jesse. GREAT! Well done Suze! What happened to just friends…? That phrase DOES NOT, I repeat DOES NOT mean friends with benefits. "So you can't be that dedicated to Rico." Said Paul with one of his trademark smirks. God I hated him.

"Acutely Paul that was a mistake." I explained whacking him with the Times magazine he had in his car. I know he reads something that isn't Sports illustrated. Which is surprising, hot guys don't come with brains. I mean as much as I hate to admit it Jesse isn't that clever, acutely he's quite dense. But come on Paul had the full package here! And he was dating that nineteen year old model, Stacey. And she's younger than me and prettier.


End file.
